Heart disease is the leading cause of death in the United States, accounting for around six hundred thousand deaths per year (nearly 31% of reported deaths in the United States). High blood pressure (hypertension) is one of the most well-understood risk factors for heart disease. Hypertension is a risk factor for stroke, heart attack, heart failure, arterial aneurysm, and is the leading cause of renal failure. In the United States alone, it is estimated that hypertension incurs billions in direct, yearly healthcare costs, and nearly 1,000 deaths daily. Hypertension is a significant public health issue, and nothing would save more lives than getting blood pressure under control.
Unfortunately, hypertension has no visible warning signs or symptoms, and many people do not even realize they have it. This is particularly unfortunate because hypertension is treatable: lifestyle changes, specifically diet and exercise, are known to be effective in preventing the progression of hypertension. Moreover, numerous medications are available to treat hypertension. Therefore, the key to preventing many heart disease-related deaths may simply be awareness of the risk.
Despite this, blood pressure readings have not gained much attention in the consumer space. Hypertension is still typically identified through infrequent screening (e.g., at an annual exam, health fair, etc.) or when seeking healthcare for an unrelated medical issue.